


Dawn and Dusk

by nxriamartin (NMartin)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Greendale, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/nxriamartin
Summary: Zelda Spellman has never been like the rest of the students in Baxter High. Famous for her black clothes and her precious motorbike, everyone knows who she is and that she will soon go study in an elite school abroad. But no one knows her darkest secrets— she’s a witch, she will soon be signing her name in the Book of the Beast, and she’s dating no other than Diana Sawyer, the practically perfect blonde cheerleader everyone is in love with. Having only two months left in high school, her Dark Baptism is approaching and she will have to make a decision: letting go of who she thinks is the love of her life, or signing the Book of the Beast. Of course, the decision becomes harder as she meets the mysterious Mary Wardwell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After leaving the draft of this story unfinished some time ago, I've decided to rewrite it, so it might sound familiar to some of you!

**21st of December, 2018**

Zelda Spellman walked down the halls of the school, her bag hanging from her shoulder and a red apple in her hand. She took a bite as she looked around, watching the jocks and cheerleaders of Greendale High cheefully speak about the match that would be played that afternoon. Not seeing her blonde friend, she rolled her eyes and walked past them, her eyes spotting a group of nerds playing their gargoyles board game through the glass of one of the rooms. She raised a brow as her sister Hilda tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, taking off her earphones. “Hey Zelds. So listen, Edward says he can’t drive me home tomorrow after school because he has a church meeting. Can you take me in your bike so I can get ready for Jackson’s party?”

“Oh hell no, you’re not getting on Lilith. Hell, I cannot even drive her to school, I am not going to drive you to a stupid house party.”

“It’s not a house party! We’re just gonna play  _ Griffins and Gargoyles  _ and listen to some music. And Zelds, I’m not stupid... I know you’re driving that horrendous bike without supervision and parking it in the forest.”

“Oh, you don’t insult Lilith like that again or I’ll kill you. And this time I won’t be digging you in the Cain Pit.” the redhead threatened, making the other purse her lips. “Also, I’ve told you a thousand times to not to talk to me in school.”

“Oh come on Zelds, you’ve got like two months left in here, stop acting as if I don’t exist.”

“No.”

“Okay, then I guess I’ll have to tell mom and dad about how the motorbike parked in the garage is just a regular bike with an enchantment and you have stolen the real one...”

“Fuck off.”

“No, you’ll fuck off when mom and dad know you’ve been practicing enchantments and driving without their knowledge.”

“Ugh.” Zelda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, defeated. “Okay, I’ll pick you up in the forest… Tomorrow at five. Don’t be fucking late.”

“Okay.” Hilda grinned proudly and started to walk away. “See you!”

Zelda huffed and walked towards the toilets, opening the doors and checking no one was in there. She lit a cigarette and put on her AirPods again, opening her instagram and uploading a mirror selfie to her stories. Soon she saw a few notifications popping up, watching how a few boys tried to hit on her because of how her top showed her cleavage. “Ugh.” she let out as she saw someone had sent her a picture of his parts. She sent him another’s guy dick pic and then blocked him. Watching who had seen their story, she grinned at the blonde girl’s icon. A girl walked into the toilet, quickly going back and walking away when she saw the redhead give her a threatening look. the door opened again, and  _ she  _ entered. “What do you want, Sawyer.”

“Did not know you were the mirror selfie kind of girl, Spellman.” the blonde girl said, a grin on her face as she showed her her own story on screen. With blue eyes, the girl looked intently at the other as she approached her, blonde hair on a ponytail and short skirt swaying with her hips. Zelda frowned. “You have a tumblr blog too? One where you post stuff about being goth and having a dark soul?”

“Oh well, it’s not like your insta, with your pink colored feed and only upload photos that combine with the colors you’re using as a theme. I post stuff I like, because I don’t need other people to think I’m perfect all the time.”

“Jesus, Jett.” the blonde frowned. “That actually hurt, slow down with the sarcasm.”

“Sorry babe.”

“No worries.” the blonde approached her and took the cigarette off her hands, then threw it into the toilet, making the other sigh.

“Seriously? Those things are expensive.”

“You need to stop smoking, it’s a bad habit and it’s going to kill you someday.” the blonde said, making Zelda smirk.  _ If only she knew. _ “Anyway, want to meet this afternoon after the match?”

“Where?”

“Fancy a beer next to the river?”

“Sounds good.” Zelda finished her cigarette and threw it into the toilet, flushing it down before walking to the door and looking around. “See you later, Barbie.” she said, giving a last look inside the room before walking away.

“See you later, Jett."


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh look who is it, Barbie and Jett coming here on a Tuesday?” Pop laughed, watching the two girls walk into the diner and take a seat in one of the tables. Still wearing her sunglasses despite the sun had gone down a few minutes ago, the redhead gave the man a polie smile as he approached them. “Got kicked out of the river?”

“Yeah, since that Jason guy died police are all over the place. And it’s been almost two years already, when will they get over it.” Zelda said with exasperation as she sat with her arm around the other. The man shrugged, fully knowing that Jason Blossom’s murder would never be forgotten in the small town. “I know you can’t give us beer so…”

“Two strawberry milkshakes with whipped cream and some fries coming this way.” the man said, reciting their usual orders and receiving a smile from both of them.

“Thank you.” Diane smiled and looked down, opening the instagram notification. Her post about the football team blew up, receiving a thousand likes in just thirty minutes, and she looked at it with a smile on her face. Meanwhile, Zelda opened her own app and let out a laugh.

“Oh god, when will this nerd realize I’m never letting him see my account.”

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know, one of my sister’s friends I guess. I saw them this morning play that stupid role game, it’s so lame.”

“I think it’s neat that they have something to do together.”

“Hey Jett.” a voice spoke, making Zelda look up. Standing next to the table was a Marty Mantle, one of Riverdale’s inhabitants. “How are you doing?”

“What’s up Marty? Just having a milkshake with my girl.”

“Oh yeah… Barbie, right?”

“Yup.”

“Nice to meet you. See you, Jett.”

“See you.”

Barbie and Jett, that’s how they knew them in Riverdale. Zelda had never wanted to share their real names, knowing that they would be in trouble if someone from the church discovered the kind of life she was living. She did not take off her glasses or let anyone see her face, despite not needing them to conceal her face. After all, she was a witch— and that had its perks. Her disguise was completed by two enchantments that made people think they looked different— their hair colors were too distinct to not be recognized. And so Pop and Marty, along with all the other inhabitants of Riverdale, were convinced that they were both two brunette girls with fake tans who lived on the other side of the river and visited the diner almost every friday night. No one was interested enough to see through the simple enchantment, and so it hadn’t taken Zelda too much time to learn how to do it. She was an excellent witch, and performed many spells without anyone knowing. And as long as Diane did not find out about her magical abilities, everything would be okay.

“Wasn’t that guy the Riverdale bulldogs captain?” Diane questioned with a raised brow. Of course she knew who the boy was, the blonde girl had an excellent memory and she had seen him that same afternoon at the match. Zelda shrugged.

“Yeah.”

“What do you know him from?”

“I met him in the garage where I fixed Lilith last time.” the girl explained. The only garage in the area that was decent was the Riverdale one, run by the Southside Serpents. Diane huffed.

“The Serpents… William hates them.”

“William Marlin?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course William hates them. He hates everyone.”

“Not at all!”

“Well then, does he hate Marty?”

“Yes.”

“See?”

“It’s not like that.”

“I bet he hates him just because the Ravens and the Bulldogs are rivals.”

“Oh, no. Not at all. William has always been a good athlete, he enjoys having rivals and competing with them. He only pretends to be tough and a douchebag so the guys in the team see him as a leader.” Diane explained, talking about her friend and neighbor calmly. “Anyway, William’s car has a new scratch and he keeps saying it’s Marty’s fault, although we all know that William was speeding to get home as fast as he could because of his curfew and that he ran by some bushes.”

“I still don’t understand why everyone kisses his ass all the time. He’s a stupid six foot troll who is unable to do basic math.”

“He’s a good guy.” Diane said, rolling her eyes. She was aware of William’s bad grades, as she met with him in the library every tuesday to study together— and they were neighbors after all. “He’s just misunderstood, football is his passion and he wants to be able to keep playing. Imagine how would you feel if someone threatened to take Lilith away from you if you failed your classes…”

Zelda shook her head, chills running down her spine. “Ugh, shut up.” she said, grinning and then moving to kiss the other girl. Diana quickly fell into the kiss, only to be interrupted a few moments later by one of the waitresses. The girl put the milkshakes down and walked away, looking at the redhead intently— and making her swallow down.  _ Is she…? _


End file.
